Stakeout
The Stakeout, simply called Ithaca in the game files, is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Stakeout is a pump-action shotgun, similar to the W1200 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Two spare shells are held to either side of the Stakeout, although they are unusable, in the same vein as the M1014 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Stakeout has a very noticeable amount of idle sway. Being a shotgun, this has very little effect on accuracy. This gun was called the Ithaca in the beta version, which can be seen in the Wager Match trailer. Campaign The Stakeout can only be found in the level S.O.G.. It can be found in a few weapon caches throughout the level. It can be seen in the hands of friendly soldiers. It can be found with and without the Grip attachment. The only ways to get the Stakeout are to acquire it from fallen friendly soldiers or from one of the weapons caches. There are two in the first bunker. Multiplayer The Stakeout is unlocked for purchase at level 8. The Stakeout is a high damage per shot shotgun. It will do 40 damage per pellet until about seven meters, and damage starts to decrease linearly, eventually dropping to ten damage at around sixteen meters. As a shotgun, the Stakeout has eight pellets per shot and the longest effective range of any shotgun. However, its forty damage per pellet range is shorter than that of the Olympia. The Stakeout is quite a reliable shotgun for one shot kills, and is arguably the most likely to net a one shot kill out of all shotguns. The Stakeout's rate of fire is slow, at 63 RPM, or a little over one shot per second. This is by far the slowest of all shotguns, and makes follow up shots hard to get in time. The Stakeout's accuracy is unmatched for a shotgun. Its iron sights are simple and clean, the recoil is practically non-existent thanks to the Stakeout's centerspeed and very slow fire rate, and the Stakeout has an unusually tight hip-fire box, one tighter than all other shotguns. Due to the Stakeout's tighter hip-fire spread, this makes Steady Aim less important of a perk. The Stakeout also gains the largest accuracy advantage of all shotguns from aiming, making aiming a very useful tool. Oddly, the Stakeout has double the default strafe speed of all shotguns, moving at 80% of the base speed while aiming versus the shotgun's default 40% of the base speed when aiming. This makes the Stakeout very good at aiming for prolonged periods of time. The Stakeout's handling traits are good. It moves at 100% of the base speed, the player can aim in 200 milliseconds, and the Stakeout can be reloaded very quickly, taking a second for the first shell to be loaded, and about 0.55 seconds for all other shells. Due to the Stakeout's small capacity, the player will never be reloading for longer than a few seconds. The Stakeout has a moderate capacity of four rounds. While not as big as the SPAS-12, it is put to better use thanks to higher accuracy and damage. The player will spawn in with sixteen shells total, or four full magazines. The Stakeout's sole attachment is the Grip, which does two things: it adds 400 centerspeed to the Stakeout, and increases its fire rate by roughly 12%, up to 71 RPM. Due to the fire rate being increased, the grip is an extremely useful attachment that should always be in use when possible. Zombies The Stakeout can be found in "Five", Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon, and bought for 1500 points and is a great alternative if the player hasn't encountered the Mystery Box yet. Its power is excellent for killing zombies during early rounds, being a reliable one-hit-kill from about round 1-10 and effective up to round 12. It is also effective as players can buy ammo off the wall, as it will become scarce in later rounds. It is more effective than the Olympia due to its larger capacity higher ammo count, and the fact that it doesn't sharply drop in power as the rounds progress. If the player wants to keep a shotgun, it is recommended to switch between these guns when the player reaches its chalk outline. It is similar to the M1897 Trench Gun of the Call of Duty: World at War in the sense that it is a pump-action shotgun with a six shell capacity and long reload. The Stakeout is a exceptional weapon to buy off the wall, for the high amount of ammo the player gains (compared to the weapons after the starting room), killing power, and duration of effectiveness (one shot until round 12). However, as with most shotguns, the Stakeout is not the best weapon for getting points, as, up until round 12 when it becomes a two shot kill, the player is only granted 60 points per kill. When combined with the reload cancel skill, it is arguably more effective than the other shotguns exclusive to the Mystery Box. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the "Raid", with a 10-round capacity, a Grip, and every shell loaded reloads two shells, meaning only five shells must be loaded when empty (similar to the upgraded variants of the M1897 Trench Gun and the AUG). The Raid is very effective against hellhounds, and will always kill them in one or two shots, regardless of the round number, making it a valuable weapon to keep as backup on Kino der Toten. The Stakeout is arguably better than the SPAZ-24 because ammo can be bought off the wall. Conversely, the SPAZ-24 has more starting ammo than the Raid and is fully automatic. Speed Cola is highly recommended with both versions since it requires adding six shells when empty, and five when upgraded. Because all shotguns are better at close range, Juggernog is recommended. When using Double Tap its pump action is a little faster allowing a higher rate of fire. This gun benefits greatly from a combination of those three perks. On the maps where it is available, Deadshot Daiquiri is an effective perk to use with any shotgun, giving the player the effects of Steady Aim. *'Kino der Toten:' In the top floor of the Foyer Room, on the opposite side of the MP40. *'"Five":' In the War Room, next to the entrance of the second elevator. *'Ascension:' In the first floor of the labs, below the Power Switch floor. *'Call of the Dead:' In a ruined house behind the lighthouse, where Stamin-Up can be found. *'Shangri-La:' In the room between the Waterfall Trap area and the Power Switch room. *'Moon:' In the Power Switch room, next to the Tunnel 6 staircase Stakeout vs Raid Attachments *Grip Gallery Stakeout_BO.png|The Stakeout. Stakeout_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron Sights. Stakeout_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Stakeout. Stakeout Pumping BO.png|Pumping the Stakeout. Stakeout Dive to Prone_BO.png|Diving with the Stakeout. File:ELITE_Stakeout.png|Render of the Stakeout. BO1BetaStakeout.JPG|The Stakeout's beta menu icon Raid BO.png|The "Raid". Stakeout_Grip_reloading BO.png|Reloading the Stakeout with Grip. Stakeout BOZ.png|The Stakeout in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Raid BOZ.png|Raid in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Stakeout returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It is the first shotgun unlocked, unlocked when Create-a-Class is unlocked. The Stakeout has a plethora of attachments on offer. Weight Balance reduces the recoil per shot of the Stakeout. Due to the Stakeout not firing very fast, the recoil isn't very strong, making Weight Balance mostly useless, bar when using the attachment to complete XP challenges. The Adjustable Stock is another weak attachment choice. The Stakeout has little need for aiming and moves quickly enough while doing so. Rapid Fire, unlike on other shotguns, is a great choice for the Stakeout, where the fire rate is its main weakness. This makes the Stakeout more competitively viable versus other shotguns and against groups of enemies, where the SPAS-12 and Striker have the edge in performance. The Quickdraw Handle isn't very useful since the Stakeout, again, does not require a lot of aim. The Tactical Knife is a rarely used but surprisingly useful attachment. Knifing is a decent choice when catching an enemy by surprise or when the user is caught by surprise, and this attachment can prove quite handy. Extended Barrel is one of the Stakeout's greatest attachments. The Stakeout has a very limited range, and extending said range will make the Stakeout better. Extended Mags is a good overall attachment which gives the Stakeout more ammunition on tap in exchange for longer reloads. Improved Grip tightens the Stakeout's hip-fire cone and makes it much more precise. The Stakeout already has good accuracy for its optimal range, so Improved Grip is a mostly situational attachment that only makes a difference at the edge of the Stakeout's effective range. Sleight of Hand is a very good perk on the Stakeout as it will decrease the Stakeout's somewhat lengthy reload time. The Stakeout also improves when using perks such as Jammer and Hard Wired, which counter the effects of Spy Planes and Counter Spy Planes, some of the most useful and widely used Killstreaks in the game. Attachments *Weight Balance *Adjustable Stock *Rapid Fire *Quickdraw Handle *Tactical Knife *Extended Barrel *Extended Mags *Improved Grip Trivia *This weapon's Pack-a-Punch name, Raid, is a reference to something which is the opposite of a Stakeout, which is waiting in one place for something to happen, where as a Raid is a sudden and unexpected search and attack on a location. They are also both police actions. *There are shells on the side of Stakeout. However, these shells are only for cosmetic purposes and cannot be used. *Robert McNamara is seen with a Stakeout in the loading screen of "Five". *If golden camouflage is equipped, the rounds being inserted will be gold. However, the ejected shells will be red. *The Stakeout was originally called the Ithaca. This can be seen in the Wager Match trailer, although only briefly. *When Pack-a-Punched, the shells on the side of the gun also have the Pack-a-Punch engravings on them. *The Create-a-Class picture shows the Stakeout's pump racked back in the "open" position. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Shotguns